Svariate volte al mese
by Dietlinde
Summary: Dopo la fine di 3 X 13 e quel sorriso sulle labbra di Sharon non volevo che finisse così.


**A/N: Quasi tutti hanno percepito la puntata come negativa, mi spiego meglio con Sharon arrabbiata ma secondo me non è così. All'inizio è stupita e scioccata, scocciata con Andy per aver fatto fraintendere il loro rapporto ma poi quando Rusty li invita a riflettere la sua espressione cambia, dallo stupore si passa alla realizzazione che effettivamente ad un occhio esterno il loro rapporto era più di una semplice amicizia e quando dice **_**Non ci frequentiamo**_** e Rusty le risponde **_**svariate volte in al mese**_**, quel sorriso sul suo volo prima di uscire secondo me non vuole essere di rabbia, a me è sembrata contenta. Sono sicura che questo sia solo l'inizio, magari ci saranno momenti tesi, lei è Sharon Raydor la donna che ama le regole ma ragazzi lui è Andy Flynn e non si può resistergli alla fine per Sharon lui sarà la sua Waterloo **

Le note dello Schiaccianoci si diffondevano nella sala, l'atmosfera come al solito era magica ma lei questa sera non riusciva ad apprezzarla, non riusciva ad inebriarsene.

Aveva fatto in modo di mettere Rusty tra lei ed Andy, quel contatto che tante volte aveva apprezzato ora le metteva ansia, paura. Che strano non era rabbia, avrebbe dovuto essere arrabbiata ma non lo era …

Aveva notato lo sguardo di delusione sul volto di Andy quando si era seduta distante, se ne era in parte dispiaciuta ma aveva la necessità di avere la mente libera, non poteva permettere che il solo contatto dei loro corpi la confondesse.

Sapeva che anche Andy non seguiva lo spettacolo avvertiva il suo sguardo su di lei. Prese a torturarsi le mani. Quando le situazione aveva oltrepassato la linea dell'amicizia, quando agli occhi degli altri aveva preso un'altra direzione ?

Tutto era iniziato con il matrimonio di Nicole, è vero si era offerta come buffer, era stata lei ad invitarsi ma lo aveva fatto perché sinceramente convinta che Andy avesse bisogno di un aiuto, aveva notato gli sforzi che stava facendo per riconquistare la fiducia della figlia. Poi c'era stato lo Schiaccianoci, aveva avvertito che c'era qualcosa di strano nell'invito, aveva provato a fargli confessare il motivo ma niente lui aveva detto no.

Lei era uscita con lui solo per riavvicinarlo alla sua famiglia questo aveva fatto nient'altro …

Oh mio Dio …. le domande che Rusty aveva rivolto loro prima di uscire le ronzavano nella testa.

Le cene, il cinema, la cena di beneficenza al museo e oddio la partita dei Dogers a Settembre, Andy di solito ci andava con Provenza ma quella volta aveva invitato lei e non ci aveva visto niente di male, erano due amici che andavano a vedere una partita.

Ma non era così, era di più, l'aveva fatta entrare nel suo mondo e lei c'era entrata volentieri.

Improvvisamente avvertì l'esigenza di prender aria, doveva uscire, lasciare la sala. Si alzò e guadagnò l'uscita, Rusty fece per seguirla ma Andy lo bloccò "Vado io è con me che deve parlare" disse al ragazzo.

Sharon era in piedi in mezzo al corridoio, avvertì subito la presenza di Andy, fece per allontanarsi ma lui la trattenne per il polso e la girò verso di lui.

"Dobbiamo parlare Sharon, so che in questo momento sono l'ultima persona che vuoi avere vicino ma dobbiamo parlare".

Cercò di divincolarsi ma la presa sui suoi polsi era forte. "Andy lasciami, ti prego, ho bisogno di stare sola. Dobbiamo parlare lo so ma non ora te ne prego".

Lui non la mollò, l'attirò sempre più vicino "Sharon ascoltami, mi dispiace se ho fatto in modo che le situazione mi sfuggisse di mano, ma ti prego devi credermi quando ti dico che ci tengo molto a te e che diverse volte sono stato sul punto di chiarire tutto con Nicole ma mi piaceva pensare a noi in quel modo".

Sharon lo guardava scioccata. "Vedi – riprese lui avvertendo la sua tensione – noi stiamo bene insieme, parliamo di tante cose, delle più svariate, parliamo dei nostri figli ma soprattutto, non è facile per me dirlo, amiamo la reciproca compagnia, anche il silenzio non è pesante tra noi".

Sharon lo ascoltava, era vero loro amavano la reciproca compagnia. Dopo un caso difficile si cercavano, magari solo con uno sguardo o un tocco leggero. Andy riusciva sempre a farla sorridere e lei riusciva a calmarlo quando la sua natura impulsiva tornava a farsi strada.

Ma questo è quello che fanno gli amici, si disse, ne più ne meno, perché tutti avevano pensato diversamente.

Andy sapeva che quella testolina stava lavorando freneticamente, poteva sentire le rotelle degli ingranaggi muoversi a velocità supersonica. Senza che lei se ne rendesse conto i loro corpi erano vicini.

Andy le lasciò i polsi ma le afferrò il viso, sapeva che stava rischiando molto, che poteva perdere per sempre quello che erano riusciti a costruire in questo ultimo anno, ma doveva rischiare, lei si stava allontanando da lui e non poteva lasciarla andare via.

Fu un tocco dolce, labbra contro labbra, delicato ma che racchiudeva in se molto di più. In quel tocco spazzolato c'erano tutti i sentimenti che provava per lei e che non era riuscito a dirle, non era mai stato bravo con le parole.

Sharon appoggiò le mani sul suo torace, ma non per mandarlo via, lasciò che quel tocco la raggiungesse.

Quando Andy si scostò, abbassò lo sguardo ma lui le sollevò il mento portando i loro occhi ad incontrarsi, sapeva che avrebbe detto qualcosa, temeva di aver rovinato tutto ma doveva rischiare ….

Sharon non disse nulla ma affondò il suo viso sulla sua spalla, lui la tenne stretta. La sentì tremare "E' tutto ok piccola, va tutto bene" disse massaggiandole la schiena.

"No non va bene per niente –disse piagnucolando, perché quell'uomo riusciva sempre a farla capitolare – lo sai anche tu che questo cambia tutto".

Andy la scostò e la guardò preoccupato, si era vero questo cambiava tutto. Si maledisse per averla baciata, per non averle dato il tempo di riflettere, come al solito era stato impulsivo, aveva pensato di poter gestire la situazione ma aveva fallito, ed ora la stava perdendo anche come amico.

Sharon avvertì un cambiamento, vide la mascella tesa, gli occhi chiusi, le labbra incresparsi in uno strano sorriso, no non era un sorriso, non sapeva nemmeno lei cosa fosse.

"Dobbiamo rientrare – disse – si staranno preoccupando per noi".

Andy la lasciò andare ed annuì con il capo chino.

Quando stavano per raggiungere la porta della sala Sharon si girò verso di lui "Domani parlo con Taylor, gli devo comunicare che sto frequentando un collega, oh Andy questo non vuol dire che vada tutto bene, dobbiamo veramente parlare ma credo che devo essere onesta anche con me stessa, non posso pretendere che lo sia solo tu. Non so dove ci porterà tutto questo ma ho intenzione di scoprirlo, solo che voglio farlo a modo mio, con le mie regole ed il mio tempo e per favore non dire più mezze verità ti prego".

Andy era basito, in un attimo aveva pensato di perdere tutto ed invece …. Fece per abbracciarla ma lei lo bloccò, gli prese solo la mano "Penso che per oggi sia sufficiente così, non credi tenente" sorrise.

Andy annuì, per oggi poteva bastare.

Tornarono in sala, Sharon fece spostare Rusty e prese posto vicino ad Andy. Le loro braccia si sfiorarono ma ora andava bene così.

Le note si diffondevano nella sala e questa volta riuscì a farle sue. Non sarebbe stato facile ma niente era facile, Andy aveva sbagliato ma in fondo sapeva che anche lei lo aveva fatto, la loro non era solo amicizia ed un ragazzo di 18 anni lo aveva capito. Sorrise guardando suo figlio , si ora era pronta per tutti i cambiamenti che la vita le offriva.

**Fine**

_**So che probabilmente non sarà così semplice che magari nelle prossime puntate Sharon cercherà di non averlo troppo vicino ma sono sicura che quello che hanno iniziato a costruire sia troppo importante per tutti e due. **_

_**Voi cosa ne pensate?**_


End file.
